School Reunion
by R.I.P. Fred Weasley
Summary: A Primary School Reunion for Harry soon becomes deadly when Lucy 'The Popular Chick' wants Harry and wants to eliminate Ginny, who happens to be pregnant. If your looking for a MORE serious story, its not here, this is just a light idea, I had one day.
1. Reunion

**A/N….I'm just bored, give me a break. I'm tired, so I'm not much taking note on the address and everything, if anyone me to continue or something, I will. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! I'll go cry now…

* * *

**

_ Love should always be tested, to see if it's strong enough _

_- My Boarding Supervisor -_

Chapter 1 – School Reunion

When the letter arrived the Muggle way today, Harry didn't think it was going to be much important.

Ginny turned it around in her hands and said; "It's for you, look…" she walked towards him and held out the letter and on the envelope was the words _Mr. Harry Potter. 15 Godric's Hollow._

Harry took it from Ginny and kissed her on the forehead "I'll read it for you,"

Ginny blushed while Harry smiled, of course Ginny had never got a Muggle letter like that before and she was already wondering what it was. Harry tore open the envelope and took out the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We please to inform you that you have been invited to the reunion of your Primary school._

_We would like to hear about your adventure from this school and like to see how wonderful, you had turned out to be._

_We like to hear from you as soon as possible to see if you can come._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Charlotte_

"A reunion? From your primary school?" Ginny said with surprise "Wow, you want to school before Hogwarts?"

Harry, who was still looking at the letter slowly nodded. "Yes…but I'm not going,"

Ginny's face fell "Why? I want to see the Muggle friends, you made."

Harry bowed his head and closed his eyes, his left fist clutched the letter that made it crumble and turn to ash in his hands, he slumped his shoulders and breathed out "I made no friends, everyone hated me, and I was just a freak…that's what I was, a freak that no one like and will never like…it was just that and I don't want to live like that again."

Ginny's eyes swelled up with tears; of course this was very easy because she was seven months pregnant with her and Harry's first child. Ginny walked over and placed a hand on his arm. "…Harry…that part of you is over; you have a family, that loves you here,"

"Of course which is why we're not going," he said throwing the letter away in the trash can. Not noticing Ginny's eyes swelling with tears again.

&&

Harry sighed, he really shouldn't have given in when Ginny started crying when he said they wouldn't go, of course, she was trying to get him say yes… of course he did.

This is why, he found himself, opening his old primary school gate.

"It's rather lovely, isn't it?" smiled Ginny, locking their fingers together.

Harry dropped a kiss on her hair and said, "Whatever you reckon, love."

Harry guided her to the hall and opened the door to found hundreds of students in there.

"Wow," whispered Ginny, placing a hand on her round belly.

"Hello," someone said "You haven't changed one bit, Harry."

Harry turned around to see an elderly woman. Harry smiled and went to hug her.

"Mrs. Hilton," he pulled back "It's been ages,"

The elderly woman looked passed Harry and looked at Ginny "Who does this gorgeous lady belong to,"

Harry smiled and looked at Ginny; Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her close "This, Mrs. Hilton, happens to be my wife, Ginny Potter."

The lady grinned and kissed Ginny on the cheek "You're absolutely beautiful, my dear girl, no wonder you caught Harry's eye."

Ginny smiled back as Harry told her "Mrs. Hilton happened to be my favorite teacher in my primary school, she was always kind to me and I was always polite."

"Always," agreed Mrs. Hilton "So, Harry, do tell me, where did you meet Ginny,"

"At our school," explained Harry "We both went to same boarding school, Ginny and I started dating in my second last year of school."

"Oh." Was the reply with a smile "Well…Mr. Potter, you do have a good lady here,"

Ginny blushed and the lady asked "Is it your first child?" that made Ginny nod eagerly and Harry rolls his eyes.

Mrs. Hilton scoffed at him and said, "Harry, dear, would you like to get me and Ginny here a drink, I would like water and Mrs. Potter…?"

"Just water as well, thanks Harry."

Harry nodded before leaving the two women alone. Harry looked around the room before found the snack and liquid table. He grabbed two cups and filled them with water. He saw a little kid having trouble with some soda and he went to help him.

"There you go," said Harry, passing the cup back to the little boy.

"Thank you, sir." He said shyly.

"No worries," he smiled back.

"Paul," he heard someone say behind him "What are _you _doing here?"

"Nothing," the child said looking at a blonde lady coming swooping down on him "Sir, was only helping getting a drink."

The blonde chick looked back at Harry, she took a moment look at him, and of course her eyes lingered on his lips. She held out her hand "Thank you for helping little Paul,"

Harry shook her head "No problem, Lucy."

Lucy seemed surprise for Harry to remember her name. Lucy happened to be 'the popular chick' at school.

She smiled after a moment and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember you."

Harry smiled and said, "No worries, no one really did like me here." He picked up the two cups and said before walking off. "It's Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry knew that Lucy and the people near her had stop and the mention of the name. Harry had told Ginny everyone hated because of Dudley, but they chose to hate him because he was Harry. The freak in the grade.

He gave both cups to the women with a smile.

&&

"… I want thank you, again for coming here today." Said Mrs. Charlotte "…It has been a while since we've all seen you but that was when you were only little and now look at you all, you're now about twenty-four." There were some groans there (no one like been twenty-four) "There will be a dinner at this hall tonight, just come along. It'll be wonderful. Until to night. See you."

"That was interesting," said Ginny walking out of the wall.

"What was?" asked Harry

"Everyone seemed surprised that you were there."

"That would have to, everyone knew I hated it here, everyone made sure my life was miserable, so they would seem surprise that I come back for a reunion, come on, I want to go before…"

"HARRY!"

Harry, knew that was going to come, Lucy had been hanging around when he went to get drinks and snack for both Mrs. Hilton and Ginny and she was the one that cheered which cause other people to cheer when he received a 'Most Polite Person of the grade' award. Harry groaned and Ginny slapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned around and saw Lucy with Paul on her hip. When Lucy reached Harry, her eyes were glued his, which made him uncomfortable.

"Are you going come back for dinner tonight?" she asked in a flirting voice.

Was she fluttering her eyelashes too much or was it just Harry? "I don't know, I haven't decided yet,"

Lucy placed a hand on his chest and said, "It would be nice if you came,"

Harry took her hand off his chest and said, "I'll think about it,"

Lucy smiled "I hope you will come," she leaned in to give Harry a kiss, but he pulled back and said,

"What are _you _doing?" he asked.

"Giving you a kiss, what did it look like?" she asked

"I knew you were going to kiss me, but I'm not going to cheat on my wife here," he pulled Ginny in between him and Lucy.

Lucy took a step back in surprise, but with somewhat angry. "_Wife?" _

Harry smiled but was confused. "Yes, Wife, Ginny Potter meet Lucy… she was the popular girl of our grade."

Ginny smiled but Lucy didn't send it back.

"Well…" Lucy said with her nose up in the air. "I still hope you can come. I could go with you, if Jessie doesn't come."

"It's _Ginny, _and if she doesn't go then I won't, good day Lucy," before walking off with Ginny, not noticing the look Lucy gave Ginny.

Just before Harry shut Ginny's door, he leaned down and gave Ginny a passionate kiss, not because Lucy was watching but because.

"I love you Ginevra Potter and only you." Ginny smiled and Harry closed her door before going to the driver's seat and closing his door and kissed her again, which made Ginny giggled and whispered "You know, that Lucy girl still watching."

"Who cares," he gave her one last kiss before starting the car.

* * *

**THE END!**

**THERE YOU GO, IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE MORE THEN A ONE-SHOT. GIVE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW AND I'LL MAKE IT A SHORT ONE-SHOT OR A LITTLE 10 CHAPTERS OR SOMETHING, THIS WAS ONLY BECAUSE I WAS BORED. BUT YEAH, I WILL GO ON IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO….**


	2. Dinner

**A/N: Due to popular demand, I will continue working on this little piece of work, only when I'm having writer's block or bored. Anyone, who reads my Help Me Change Me or Teddy's Time Travelling Timing will see that I've got Author's Note that my computer's broke, that is true and the reason I'm updating this story and not the other stories is because I've got my chapters all planned out and this is just something I just thought of one night!. Thank you for anyone who has reviewed and picking up my grammar.**

**Chapter 2 – Dinner**

Harry slammed the door closed as he entered, Ginny turned around.

"Are you happy, you did that?" asked Ginny

Harry walked to Ginny and dropped a kiss on her forehead "Sorry," he apologised

Ginny licked her top lip and placed a hand on her round tummy and looked up at Harry "That Lucy girl was _very _nice,"

"She was that girl, who everyone liked and wanted to be like," said Harry

"What about you?" asked Ginny curious

Harry shrugged "Like I said, I was the freak no one liked me, she was the one who hated me most, trying to embarrass me, trying to get everyone laughing at me and with the help of Dudley, she succeed,"

Ginny's jaw dropped and Harry smiled sadly "Forget it, Ginny."

With her hands on her hips, she gave Harry a 'Mrs. Molly Weasley' look. "We. Are. Going. To. That. Dinner."

"Why?" winced Harry

"To give them a piece of my mind, of course"

Harry winced once more before heading for a bath, dragging Ginny with him.

&&

When Harry opened the door to the hall, that night, Ginny looped her arm around Harry's and locked their fingers together.

Mrs. Hilton greeted Harry and Ginny at the door.

"Oh dears, I thought you weren't coming." She said

"I got Harry to change his mind." Ginny smiled as Harry rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Hilton smiled for a moment before getting serious.

"Harry, dear, did you know your cousin Dudley is here?"

Harry gave Ginny's hand a little squeeze before paling.

"Really?" asked Harry with a strained voice "I haven't seen him for years,"

"Really?" asked Mrs. Hilton "Oh well. Come on dear."

Harry and Ginny settled, unfortunately near Lucy, who this time didn't bring her son with her.

Dinner past with long conversations, Harry talked to Kevin who once tried to be his friend but Lucy set things up and Kevin became a popular person.

Kevin chuckled and said "Well, don't worry about it, Harry. Lucy has a son Paul but she cheated on her partner and he left, now she's been trying to get every man she's sees." Kevin sent a look at Ginny and said, "But look at you, you've got a perfect and gorgeous wife and a baby coming on. Look at who come through more." Harry gave him a small smile. Kevin pointed to a person down the table and said, "The person, we never thought would pull through anything was him right there, of course, you know who that is, don't you Harry?"

Harry looked at the person who Kevin was pointing and their eyes connected and as soon as they did, Harry knew who it was.

"Dudley?" asked Harry to no one in particular

Kevin smiled and agreed "He's lost so much weight, hasn't he?"

Harry looked at Dudley again, who was watching "Yes, he has."

&&

Harry had just saw Ginny yawned and leaned over to her. 

"Tired?" he asked

"N-N-N-o," she yawned again.

Harry smiled and was about to say something but Lucy cut in and said "Harry should take you home, Ginevra." Ginny narrowed her brow at the name; Harry was shocked that Lucy had said something…so…kind. "Harry, should, come back, as if he would miss his own school reunion,"…or not.

"My name is _not _Ginevra and never will be, it's Ginny and if Harry takes me, what's the point of going home, I might just have baby and how am I to get the hospital?"

Kevin looked at Harry with a smirk; Harry just smiled as Ginny turned to him and said, "Harry, I'm tired. The baby is kicking. Please take me home." 

Harry nodded and said, "Alright."

Ginny snuck a look at Lucy, who was had snobby look on her before saying "I just might let you have hot, steamy, sweaty and wild sex with me on the kitchen bench."

Four things happened. Harry turned beet-red. Kevin chuckled. Lucy just made a frustrated noise and Ginny just smiled.

"What?" she asked innocently "I'm eight months pregnant and I haven't had sex for six months, damn doctors!"

"Alright!" said Harry, redder than ever and Kevin was laughing "Let's get you home! Jesus Christ Ron would kill me if he knew what were talking about this!"

Kevin laughed as he saw Harry stand up and help Ginny and say, "So you really have that kind of sex on the kitchen bench?"

Harry said "No!" but Ginny cut Harry off. "Oh yes, Harry likes to make my dream's come true and do you reckon this one come on." She put her hand on her belly "We have sex everywhere, except on my parent's bed. We, even, did on our teacher's desk."

Kevin laughed and Lucy looked mad and, of course, Harry was red, _really _red. "Let's get home, shall we?"

Kevin pulled out a card and said, "Here, take this, it's my number, if you ever want to catch up or have a coffee."

Harry smiled and took it "Thanks," 

Kevin smiled over to Ginny and said, "Good Luck with your parent's bed,"

Ginny smiled before leaving Harry.

As Harry got into bed with Ginny and cuddled into her, he whispered, "I can not believe, you said that to Kevin."

Ginny smiled and said, "What? It's true, we did it on Professor Snape's desk and we did it on kitchen bench, we were also sweaty by the end,"

Harry pulled Ginny's hair, softly before saying "Goodnight,"

&&

Harry went downstairs groggily at nine o'clock at night and answered the phone.

"Yes?" he asked sleepily.

"…Harry!" said a voice

"Who is this?"

"It's Lucy!" screamed the voice through the phone.

"Oh! What do you want? You woke me up,"

"Nothing…I just wanted to tell you that…there is a party for school reunion…and we would like you to come…"

Harry yawned before answering "Whatever, where?" he was tired, he didn't care at the moment.

"12 Cole Ave." said Lucy, "It's a place, where, we're gathering around just for a…little…get together…again…"

"Yeah, whatever. Goodnight," said Harry, he didn't even wait for Lucy to answer and went straight to bed.

**UPDATE! Pretty cool aren't I? **

**Tell me what you think about this!**


	3. The Party

PhD. Tears: Hahn, year I agree to...Thank for the review!

GryffindorGal87: I totally agree )

Lilleangel: You're welcome! I knew I would continue this!

Kawaii Yashie: You took the thought right out of my mind!

**In addition, to anyone else that had review, alerted my story! Thank you! **

Chapter 3 – The 'Party'

"Wow," said Ginny raising her eyebrow, "I never knew that a school reunion was three days long,"

Harry shrugged and said, "Who cares?"

"Are you going to go?" asked Ginny

Harry shrugged and said, "Not if you're not well,"

Ginny started to pretend cough and Harry looked up at her from the couch. "Funny Ginny…someone would think you're jealous," Harry caught the pillow that had been thrown at him. "But I don't know what over though,"

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him and asked "Are you serious?"

Harry, who had closed his eyes, took a peak at Ginny "What are you talking about?"

"Lucy,"

"What about her?"

Ginny chuckled and smiled "You seriously have no idea, do you? She wants you, she's made that clear and what I've made _clear _is that I'm not giving up without a fight,"

Harry snorted and said, "You're overacting, Lucy hates me and frankly, I don't care."

Ginny smiled and shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it, you'll see what I mean sooner or later,"

&&

Ginny cooed as she pressed the bell and heard it rung, as if it was all around them

"That's handy, we should get one." She said

"We should? Or we should get one for your father?" asked Harry, as he heard steps.

"Both," she said, as Lucy opened the door.

Lucy smiled at Harry, but frowned once she saw Ginny.

"…Harry," she smiled "the party was _only _for school members,"

Harry looked at her, after Ginny had told him that Lucy wanted him, he was going to watch her actions more often and this was the first one on telling him that Lucy didn't want Ginny here. "I'm sorry, but Ginny is due any moment and I don't her on her own,"

Lucy held back a groaned but opens the door and said, "The party is out the back,"

Lucy led Harry and Ginny out the backyard where a couple more people were already here. There was music playing and food set on a long table.

"Help yourselves?" Lucy's voice didn't sound so cheerful no more

"Thank you," said Ginny walking over to the table already, Harry shook his head as he followed her.

"You just ate," said Harry

"So?" asked Ginny "I'm eating for two, remember, God! It's got to be a boy, the way I eat lately,"

"We're not that bad," said a voice, Harry saw that it was Kevin "Right Harry?"

Harry laughed and nodded "Unless you're Ginny's brothers,"

Ginny smiled and said, "Ron."

As Ginny got a plate and piled food onto it, Kevin and Harry started in a conversation again. After a while, Ginny started pouncing in her seat a little and both men looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry

"I need to pee," she said bouncing a little bit more. Not noticing that everyone was looking at her and the other two, Lucy was over and giving her direction to bathroom.

"Was she that…out of a person when she was at school?" asked a Michael from the grade.

Harry nodded "That's even not…out as you put it, for her."

"That's good," said Lisa "She has a voice and she likes to use it, she can get far in the future,"

Harry nodded agreeing, just like Hermione had now, who was Head of Magical Creatures Department.

"Well…" said Lucy voicing her opinion "I think she could go far, but I think it could be backwards far, if you know what I mean."

Harry narrowed his brow and looked at Lucy, that could have killed her and everyone knew that Lucy had just set a tension between her and Harry.

"Is that what you think?" asked Harry and once Lucy had nodded, "Well if that's what you think maybe you should just keep your opinion to yourself,"

"Why? I'm allowed to have my say," said Lucy

Harry nodded "True, you are, but this is my _wife _and the mother to my child, here and that's why, I don't want your opinion because I know that anything you've got to say either rude or not welcomed."

Most people were staring at Harry in shock, while Lucy was looking at him in irritated expression.

"You're the same, your comments can be unwanted as well," she said

Harry nearly laughed aloud. "What? You think I'm going to say something bad about Ginny? You're joking right? Neither you nor anyone else in this yard could make me say anything bad about her. That's what happens when you're uncontrollably in love with someone. So all my comments about my wife are welcome, unlike yours."

Now everyone had either their jaw dropped or was in shocked to do anything, unless you were Lucy, who was angry, livid. However, Harry more shocked out of everyone on what happened next. Lucy had leaned across the table and kissed Harry.

When Lucy tried to separate Harry's lips with her tongue, Harry reached up and pushed her away, but before he could even push her away, Lucy was on the ground. Stunned.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that Ginny wasn't to far away from them, with her wand out. Shit! Thought Harry. How are we going to get out of this one?

Harry looked back and saw everyone around her, staring madly.

"You stunned her," said Harry talking to Ginny, who had reached his side.

"Of course," Ginny sounded mad "She kissed my husband, in front of me."

Everyone was looking at them, as Ginny put her wand away.

"O-ok, what did you just do?" asked Simon, the only out of everyone brave enough to ask.

"Stunned her, didn't you?"

Harry and Ginny looked up to see Dudley looking at them, not surprise at all to see anything like this. Harry took a while but nodded.

"Would you like to wake her up?" asked Harry "I didn't bring my wand, knowing you bought yours."

Ginny sighed and pulled out her wand to _Enervated _her. Lucy sat up straight away and coward away from the two of them as did everyone else.

"What the hell?" asked Lucy, narrowing her brow "You…you…really FREAKS!"

"Look…" started Harry "We…I can explain,"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" screeched Lucy "NO ONE CAN EXPLAIN HOW THEY'RE FREAKS!"

Ginny had her wand pointed at Lucy, but with a calm hand, Harry lowed it. "Leave it Gin." He turned his attention back on the others and said, "I…know…this could be _so…_ phenomenon…to explain, you've just got to trust me."

Before Harry gave them time to answer, he started to explain anyway

"There is a world in this world, it's a magical world," said Harry "I didn't go to Dudley's school or the school I said I was going because I didn't go to any of those schools, I want to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for wizards and witches." Everyone was looking at him weirdly.

"Look…" said Harry "Does anyone remember, about four years ago with all those unexplained murders, car explosions things like that, they're weren't what they were, they were either wizards or witches doing magic when they should haven't."

"It's hard to explain, but you have to believe me," said Harry "Ginny here, is a pure-blood, means her family has been raise with magic all their lives. I'm a half-blood, which means my father was a pureblood and my mother was a mu-person like you all. Dudley's parents took me in because my parents died when I was one, by a wizard."

"That guy, who had escaped years ago from a prison, was a wizard remember the news never gave out the prison he was from, that's because it was a wizard prison…"

They were still looking at him weirdly and he sighed "Ok, not very good at explaining."

"It's true," cut in Dudley, Harry looked at him "Harry came to my house, at the age of one because his parents had died, for ten years, my parents tried to give Harry work after work, punishment after punishment, so Harry wouldn't use magic. Does anyone remember how our teacher's hair changed that was Harry because he was angry, does anyone remember how he got into trouble for the climbing on the roof, but he said all he remembered was against the wall wishing that he had somewhere to hide? How do you think he got onto that roof, those bins weren't high enough. Does anyone remember when the teacher was telling to write a card for our mothers on mother's day, does anyone remember the window breaking all of sudden that was Harry? When Harry turned eleven, this dude came and told Harry that he was wizard."

"After that, for six years Harry went away, to wherever and came home only for a couple months before going back, and then before going back for his seventh year, dad, mum and me had to go into hiding, because…because of something, there is a real world, where it's all magic,"

Everyone just looked at them.

"GET OUT!" yelled Lucy.

Dudley pushed Harry slightly "Better go,"

Harry nodded before grabbing Ginny's hand and Apparted.

**There you go, I DID MY MATHS EXAM DANCE PASSED IT! YAY! DANCE I FELT HAPPY UPDATED. DARK SIDE OF THE LIGHT SIDE, SHE.IS.A.BITCH. GOT HIGHER THAN ME. DOESN'T LET ME FORGET IT EITHER! I'LL GET HER BACK! SOMEHOW…April's Fool Day is coming up! Muahhh…payback…**


	4. The Explantion

**A/N… I'VE REALISED THAT TWO PEOPLE HAVE PICKED ON SOMETHING I'VE FORGOTTEN, WHICH ONE IS WHERE HARRY TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT HIM BEING A WIZARD AND MINSTRY OF MAGIC NOT SENDING THAT LETTER TO GINNG ABOUT HER MAGIC! WELL. I WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT YOU HAD TO WAIT NEXT CHAPTER (WHICH IS THIS CHAPTER) FOR ALL THAT AND NOW SINCE IT LOOKS LIKE CONFUSION, I POSTED IT EARLY FOR YOU ALL**

**ENJOY.**

Chapter 4 – Explanation.

Once Harry and Ginny got home, Ginny opened the window door and Harry sat down on the couch and waited for Ginny.

"Did you hear all what was said?" asked Harry

Ginny shook her head and said, "I only heard something along the lines of 'That's what happens when you're uncontrollably in love with someone. So all my comments about my wife are welcome, unlike yours.' That's all and then she kissed you right in front of me, do you really expect me to just watch that?" Harry knew better than to answer.

"Anyway, the thing I don't understand is that the Department of Improper Use of Magic Office hasn't owl you yet," said Harry and when he looked at Ginny, he saw a smirk on her face. A smirk he knew that she knew something he didn't "What?"

"Well…the department usually sends people the letter, where it just happen, not to their houses, so I think Lucy is having a visit from an owl right about now," said Ginny

Harry shook his head smiling her head "You really are evil." He stood up from the couch and said, "But really, I should be going back and erasing their memories."

Ginny signed, nodded and walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Don't be long ok?"

Harry nodded and said, "Promise," before kissing her head placing his wand in his pocket and Apparted, once Ginny had released him.

&&

Harry heard footsteps after he had rung the bell. Lucy opened the door and frowned at him.

"What do you want?" asked Lucy

"I've come for the letter that the owl, would have dropped off,"

Lucy looked surprised and asked, "How did you know about that?"

"I just know, so please can you just give me the letter." Said Harry

Lucy opened the door and Harry followed her in and through the back door, where some people were still here. She walked up to the table and grabbed the letter and gave it to him "Here. Your wife has hearing."

Harry narrowed his brow and said, "You read the letter, why did you read the letter? It's none of your business." Before Lucy said anything, Harry opened the letter and read

**Dear Mrs. Potter,  
We have received intelligence that you performed the Stunning Charm at twenty minutes past eleven this morning in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggles.**

**Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 10 a.m. on the twentieth-second of September.**

**Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic**

Once finished reading, Harry folded it and placed it in his pocket and pulling out his wand. Everyone looked at him.

"What are you going to do?" asked Michael standing up.

Harry tapped his wand against his palm and sparks fell out of tip. "I'm going to have erase your memories, not all of them, of course, only this morning from now. Safety."

Lucy shook her head and said, "You really think you're a wizard, don't you? That _Ginny _has you brainwashed,"

Harry snorted and raised his wand, the next moment, the table was floating and everyone shriek. "Explain that." Before putting the table back down. Lucy stood there open-mouthed. "I'm really really sorry about this," 

Harry raised his wand, so it was figured on everyone and said, _"Oblivate!"_

For a moment there, everyone had a dreamy expression before Lucy broke the silence. "Oh, Harry, dear! You've come!"

Harry quickly pocketed his wand and said, "Actually, I was about to go. Thank you anyway."

"Oh." Lucy's face fell and said, "Do you really have to go?"

Harry nodded before walking through the house and opened the door apparted.

&&

Ginny made a face once she had finished reading the letter. 

"Merlin. Hearing."

"I know," said Harry "Don't worry about it, I got off."

"That's because Dumbledore was there and you had a witness. And you did it for a good reason, while I did because I was angry."

Harry inclined his head and said, "We won't worry about it, until it's time. Anyway."

"Harry, it's in a week,"

"Oh." Said Harry "I knew that!"

Ginny shook her head as she carefully placed the letter under the magnet. That she had gotten.

"Would you like me to come with you?" asked Harry coming up behind Ginny and wrapping his arm around her.

"No, I'll be fine, I'll get Hermione to come with me, if she's working that day."

"Ok." Said Harry kissing her hair.

**THE END…OF THE CHAPTHER OF COUSE.**

_Next chapter: since Harry had erased Lucy's memories of magic. She's not disgusted no more. What will she do?_


	5. Slut

I'm bored and I have to go to the movies, with my grandmother soon, so I decided to update and see what happens aye

_**I'm bored and I have to go to the movies, with my grandmother soon, so I decided to update and see what happens aye..?**_

_**Well I hope you like this chapter….**_

Chapter 4 – 

Harry sighed and placed his drink into the sink, he was waited for Ginny to come home because she had gone with Hermione to the hearing, Ginny didn't want Harry to go, just in case he lost his temper and Harry had just rolled his eyes at her, which made him get a slap.

Harry quickly raced to the door, once he had heard the doorbell. He opened up the door to see Lucy.

"Er…um…Hi," said Harry poking his head out the door looking around and saw that there was no Ginny.

"Hi Harry," said Lucy cheerfully, "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'll come see you."

Harry raised his brow, in the neighborhood? What neighborhood? Ginny and he left out skirt, so that the wizardry press didn't bothered him at all and once he looked at her, he didn't think that the outfit was good for outing as shopping, with her breasts nearly popping out and skirt nearly baring her underwear.

"Right," said Harry, his eyebrow still in his hairline "Well…I'm kind of busy at the time." It wasn't a lie; he was busy waiting for Ginny to see how things turned out.

"Oh." Lucy's face fell and said, "I thought that you would even a little time for me at least."

Harry sighed; she was not going anywhere was she? He opened the door wider to invite her and she whipped passed him, he closed the door behind her and said, "Would you like a drink?"

Lucy smiled and smiled, "Yes, please. Rum."

Harry's eyes skipped to the clock before saying "I meant water."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Said Lucy as she checked her fingernails.

Harry grabbed some water for her, "So what were you doing before you came here?"

"Shopping," answered Lucy looking up "I needed new clothes."

Harry looked at her and nodded, she needed new that actually _covered _her. "Yes. Agreed."

Lucy looked at him and smiled "You like my outfit."

Harry looked at her with a bored and said, "No, I think you should have another outfit, escpially since you have a baby boy, acting like a slut is not going to do you any good at all."

Lucy frowned before saying "I'm sorry, you think that. I'm not acting a slut, I'm dressing normally."

Harry nodded and said, "Fine. Whatever, you say."

Lucy took the class of water from Harry and sat down on their kitchen bench and patted it, "So, did you and Ginny have fun the other night on this bench?"

Harry frowned and said, "Actually, that's no of your business."

Lucy stared at Harry for awhile and said, "Why are you being so…so…irritated at me?"

Harry sighed and stood near her and said, "What I don't get is, when we were attending _that _school you pay no notice to me and when you _did _the only thing you did to me was to tease me, to make my life miserable and now, four days ago, you see me and you think we have something going on, and you try to get me to look at your body by…by wearing those things…" he gestured towards her clothes and said, "knowing that people will see you, thinking, "God, isn't she a slut," imagine if they knew you had a little kid. If you were any thing near responsible mother, you wouldn't be doing those things." Harry stepped closer to her and said with a more firm voice, "I want you to get this in your thick skull that I will _never _willingly do anything with you. I love my wife with fiber in my body and will never do anything, do make upset. Now, I think you better leave."

Lucy looked on the edge to crying, but only slide off the bench and said, "I do not act like a slut, I am a responsible mother and I am not thick."

Harry was really getting annoyed, taking her by the elbow and walking her roughly to the door, before walking her out and let go of her. "I will say this once more and never again, school reunion was four days ago, that's enough. I did not like anyone there, that part of my life is over and I do not care about it. I look forward towards my future and will spend it happily with my wife and how many numbers of kids I have. I do not want you coming in and ruining what I have with my wife. Understood?" he didn't give her time to answer before saying "Good! Goodbye."

Lucy stood at the door for awhile before leaving with a little smile coming onto her lips, she had a plan and it would work!

**I got my laptop and thought I would update all my stories tonight. So I hope you like this chapter.**


	6. The Plan

_**Sorry, this took to long for you! But I hope this chapter makes it up with you!**_

Chapter 6 – The Plan

Ginny came home that night saying that she got off and both of them celebrated by having take-out.

--

Harry got up to go to a half day work, getting dressed and kissing Ginny softly on the forehead before slipping out leaving a note that he would be home around lunch hopefully.

--

Harry sighed as he saw that the house was insight. It had been a hard day at work, piling him with paperwork, they knew he would be going home at lunch and tried to get him to finish everything at once. When Harry opened the door, he went pale.

The house had been broken into. The draws in the kitchen were on the floor with utensils on the floor, the table was broken into two like someone had landed on it and broken it, the chairs were scattered on the floor. The lounge chair was ripped and the fluff was everywhere. He quickly run upstairs and opened the bedroom door, if there was anymore colour in his face, it had left, leaving him ghost white. The blankets were ripped and photos framed smashed.

"GINNY!" yelled Harry, even he knew that he wouldn't get an answer "GINNY!" he yelled again running downstairs.

He connected the Floo.

"Harry?" asked Hermione kneeing on the floor "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Ginny at all today?" asked Harry

"No, why?" asked Hermione concern "Are you alright, Harry? You seem a bit pale."

"She's gone." Said Harry "Gone…the house is trashed and everything. I think she put up struggle."

As he said this, Ron walked into the room with a bowl of ice-cream. "Hey, Harry. What's wrong?"

"Ginny's gone missing." Said Harry and winced when the bowl hit the floor.

"What?" asked Ron in voice not his looking at Harry waiting for him to yell 'surprise!'

"She's gone!" Harry said, on the edge of tears, "The house is trashed. Have you seen her at all today?"

"No," said Ron shaking his head "Get out of way, I'm coming through to see if we know who took her. Hermione after I'm gone contact everyone we know."

Hermione nodded and watched as Ron disappear after Harry.

--

Ron paled too as he stepped through. Harry was picking things up but Ron saved him with a flick of his wand and everything flew to their home.

"Who would do this?" whispered Ron.

Harry shook his head and said, "Choose between fifth thousand people,"

Ron shook his head and sat down next to Harry, who had slided down the wall and onto the floor as the door open and in step Fred, George, Molly, Arthur and Hermione.

"It doesn't look trashed," said Hermione

"We just cleaned up," said Ron waving his wand.

"What happened?" asked Arthur

"I don't know." Said Harry standing up "I just came home and the place was trashed and then I called for Ginny but she didn't answer and then I connected Ron and Hermione."

"Who would to kidnap, Ginny?" asked Molly

"I don't know, mum" said Fred

"But I guess we can lower it to-" said George

"About six thousand people-" finished Fred "She is Harry's wife."

Arthur nodded and said, "We shall start with the people who were close with You-Know-Who. There're more likely to do this."

Harry nodded and they arranged the people they were going to see.

--

Harry was surprised when the house-elf came back and told him that Mr. Malfoy is in his office and the elf would lead the way. The elf bowed as he stopped at the door. Harry knocked and waited.

There were footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a lady with a young boy on his hips, she smiled.

"You must be, Mr. Potter." She smiled, she opened the door and said, "Come in, Draco is just at his desk."

Harry nodded and smiled and closed the door behind him. The study area was big. Big enough to fit three master bedrooms in it. Draco spun around on his chair and smirked.

"Well…well…" Draco drawled "I never thought I'll see the door, Potter at my door."

Harry's lip twitch in a sneer but stopped when he saw the lady placed the baby boy in Draco's lap and Draco's hand went through the little boy's hair and he cooed at him.

"What can I help you with, Oh mighty Hero," Draco said

Harry cleared his throat and said, "I know it's been…um…a couple years since our seventh year but I need you to ask you something about…_him._"

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "Dear, will you take Max out for awhile, while I'll talk to Potter here."

The woman nodded looking curious at them both and picked up the boy and went out not looking back. Harry tilted her head and said, "Muggleborn,"

Draco sneered and said, "I was a Death Eater because my father made me. What do you want to know about the Dark Lord?"

"Actually, I need to know if there has been little secret meetings, suggesting how to get the Dark Lord back?"

Draco snorted and said, "And why, Potter, do you think I would tell you, if there were?"

"Because I _need _to know," said Harry "I need to know, Draco."

"_Draco,_" echoed Draco "Well…this must be desperate, tell you what, I'll tell you if there have been meetings if you tell me if you tell why you need to know."

Harry made a noise at the back of his throat "Fine. You tell me first, though."

Draco sighed and stood up. "No, Potter. There have been no meetings what so ever, about making the Dark Lord to come back. My generation prefers not to bring him back, because we are not some pathiec lot who wants bow down and kiss some asshole's feet and as you see my wife and I would have been murdered if the generation even thought about the Dark Lord again. So, no, Potter, there has been no meetings or gathering. Now tell me, why you wanted to know."

Harry looked at the expression on Draco's face and saw that he was serious. "Ginny's missing."

Draco smirked and nodded and said, "Ahh, and you were quickly assumed Death Eaters's spouse or children." Draco shook his head and said, "I'm sorry to say, Potter, but I don't know where Ginny is."

Harry nodded and turned "Thank you, I shall take my leave now."

Then the door opened and there stood Ron, breathing hard. "We found her."

Harry turned back to nodded his head and said, "Thank you for telling me." Before breaking into a run after Ron.

_**The end…of the chapter, of course. I hope you like it and tell me what you think of it. Press that 'Go' that tells you to review and I shall update earlier. wink smiles **_


	7. Ginny And Lucy

_I'm bored, so I thought would update. Not long to go now and it's over._

_Some people will be cheering for that!_

_hugs to those who actually added me on to something and reviewed_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Ginny and Lucy

* * *

Harry apparted and his eyes widen when he saw, where they were.

"Lucy," whispered Harry

"You know her?" asked Ron narrowing his brow "Are you cheating on my sister?"

Harry shook his head and said, "No. Lucy is a chick, I went to primary school with, remember how we had that reunion?"

Ron nodded and Harry continued "Yeah, she's becoming obsessed with me…but I didn't know that she would go this far."

Arthur walked up to them and said, "Hermione found her, she remembered Ginny talking about this girl and how she likes Harry, so Hermione thought she would check it out here. We can't get Aurors involve so we have to get the muggle Aurors to get involve."

Harry nodded and watched as a constable walked up to them "Which one is Harry Potter?"

Harry nearly laughed out loud when the constable asked that, but he just nodded and said, "I am."

The constable walked Harry to his police car and said, "Apparently, this Lucy told me that you sexual abused her and that you wanted her to kidnap your wife and then later on tonight, you were going to kill her."

Harry's jaw open and looked at the cop with complete shock, he closed his jaw and said, "I think constable, that you've just been fill with a bullshit story. I love my wife very dearly and if haven't seen my wife, you would see, sir, that she is very heavy pregnant and I can't wait until our child is here and there will be no one except my wife in my bed and I certain do not want to kill my wife. I don't even like this Lucy."

Constable nodded as he wrote this down and asked "Can you tell me how you know Lucy."

"We went to Primary school together," said Harry "and then I went off to boarding school and there was a primary school reunion and I was invited, I didn't want to go but Ginny – my wife- wanted me to go and so I went with Ginny and then the next day, Lucy said that a couple of people were going to have a BBQ and asked if I wanted to come and I said I didn't know because it was near Ginny due date and I would see if Ginny was alright or not, but the next day Ginny and I went there and then left within five minutes, Lucy come to my place a couple days ago but I told to leave her and she did." Harry watched the constable wrote it down again.

--

Ginny tried to move, but her wrists were tied together by rope and so were her feet and she watched as Lucy opened the door and smiled at her.

"It's such a lovely day, isn't it?" asked Lucy

"What do you want?" asked Ginny

Lucy laughed and said, "Isn't that obvious. I want Harry and I don't care how I get it."

"Can you undo the rope off me, it's really uncomfortable and I think the baby is upset." Pleaded Ginny, who felt baby moved and her back ache.

"No," said Lucy and sighed as she heard a knock on the door.

Ginny heard the conversation downstairs float up towards her

"_No, I don't know where Ginny is." Said Lucy_

"_Please ma'am," said a male's voice "Mr. Potter knows that you're holding his wife in your house and all he wants is for you to let her go and it can also been dangerous for her, after all, she is nearly due date."_

"_Sir," Lucy's voice got anger in it "I don't know where this lady is, so can you just leave me alone, I have a small boy, who is trying to sleep and will get upset if he sees you here." And the door slammed_

Ginny sighed, she blinked her eyes. She never cried before but when the baby moved again and her back ache, she couldn't help but let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Oh, is poor Ginny dear crying?" asked a voice.

"You're crazy, you know that." Said Ginny with a snap "and please get me a painkiller or something because my back is aching like hell."

"Oh," said Lucy "Maybe you're in early ages of labor and dear, if we don't get you to a hospital soon, you might lose the baby."

Ginny's eyes widen when Lucy finished and she struggled against the binds "Please," she pleaded "Please…let me go…let me go…I don't want-" but she didn't finish her sentence as she started sobbing and the ache got worse.

--

Harry's legs gave way on him as he walked in the Burrow. The police told them that they couldn't do no more and they would have to wait until tomorrow for a warrant.

He cuddled into a small ball and rocked forth and back whispering and the only thing the others could do was watch. Fred and George glanced at each other and kneed down beside Harry.

"Harry, mate –"

"Everything is going to be-"

"We'll make sure of that-"

"Because good old Gred and Forge have a plan-"

Harry looked up at them, it was his eyes were blood-shot and red and looked at them "What are you going to do?"

"Get our-"

"Sister back, of course."

* * *

_**Sorry, it's a short one back. I thought I just leave cliffhanger **_


	8. Labour

_Sorry for updating sooner, parents took the internet off me. AHH! But oh well… I had fun without it anyway. Anyway, Ginny gives birth in this one (premature labor) and I would like to say right now. I haven't written a birth scene if you don't include Book Reading, so I don't want stupid flames saying things and if you do they will toast my yummy marshmallows or toast – or maybe I'll just skip the scene._

_--_

_I haven't responded to any reviews, so I've drawn out some lucky people and here are your replies._

_Marauder till death – Love your penname. Yes, poor Harry and stupid Lucy who should grow a brain. Lol._

_Bigmommak – Um…er…thanks. But as Arthur explained in the aurors were busy with something…and let's just pretend that Harry Potter happened to piss them off with something he said about couple days before or something and no I didn't think about Aurors, thanks for the review!_

_Snaplappl21 – Yeah, Lucy is a bich and trust me, I've met some of those in my life time. Ha! Thanks for the review._

_Lennon's Girl – AH! The day I updated that chapter, I was smiling when I saw your review! A tease, huh? Lol. You asked how Lucy would overpowered Ginny. Well, Mothers at the last stage of pregnancy – they're pretty big! HUGE! Even or maybe just because my Mother's friend was having twins. – two cute boys – anyway yeah, Ginny didn't want the baby to be hurt – and wink I don't think it was Lucy who kidnapped Ginny, she would have hit man or whatever they're called._

_And to more, thanks for the review – alerts – and many other things. smiles Cookies and hugs for all!_

--

Chapter 8 

Lucy watched as Ginny struggled against the ropes a little, she smiled as she knew the back ache would increase more and she grinned when Ginny winced. Lucy was about to say something when she heard something downstairs. She got up and locked the door behind her.

She walked downstairs quietly, grabbing a tennis bat on the way, just in case it was a robber, she knew it wouldn't be her son; he was off with his aunt. Once, she reached the lounge room she saw no one there, so she moved into the dining room and then the kitchen. She narrowed her brow, when she saw that the back door had opened.

She walked over and locked it. She turned around and came face-to-face with two people.

--

Harry clenched his fist into his cloak, as Lucy passed him and into the dining room, he quickly but quietly moved towards the stairs and found himself with three bedrooms, he tried the knobs of each and knew that the lock one had to be where Ginny was.

He pulled out his wand and unlocked the door.

There, Ginny was on the floor tied with ropes, squirming and sobbing. Her eyes widen when she saw door open by itself. Harry took off his cloak and Ginny try to smile, but wince. Harry moved towards her, dropping the cloak, undoing the robes as quick as he can.

"Fred and George are downstairs dealing with Lucy." Said Harry, rubbing Ginny's wrists. "Come on," he tried to lift Ginny, but she cried out and looked up at Harry with her brown eyes full of tears and said, "I…ca-can't…move…I –th-think lab-labor." Sobbed Ginny as another pain came through her.

Harry's eyes widen. "Stay here, ok." Said Harry "Scream if you _need _anything." Harry quickly run downstairs where Fred and George were perturbing Lucy.

"-or a cockroach –" said George tapping his wand in his hand.

"No time," said Harry, "We need an ambulance; Ginny has gone into premature labor, no doubt cause by _her_," hissed at Lucy. He quickly grabbed the phone and dialed for the ambulance."

Harry walked out of the room and said, "Turn her into a rat, she is sneaky after all."

--

The ambulance had arrived quickly and was directed to where Ginny was.

"Ok," breathed a lady "She's gone into labor. So I need a towel and the, poor darling, needs a cushion behind her back."

Harry quickly found the items, passed the towel to the lady, before placing the cushion behind Ginny's back. Harry saw the lady placed the towel in front of Ginny.

"You still have a little more time, but it shouldn't be long," said the lady, placing Ginny's legs apart as Ginny winced again.

"I see you broke in," said the other lady.

"What?" asked Harry, turning his attention off Ginny for a moment and looked at the lady who was looking at him.

"I was here today, earlier on." She said, Harry nodded his head and said, "I suppose it was our only way."

It was silence for only a couple minutes with Ginny whimpering every so often.

"Okay," said the lady "You're ready."

Immediately Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as the lady said, "When I tell you, you've got to push. Okay?"

Ginny nodded her head and everything was lost to Harry after that, he saw Ginny trying her hardest to push for the ladies, he saw Fred and George at the door holding a rat (squeaking frequently) and then the next he knew he was holding a little baby boy in his arms having a hint of red-hair.

"We'll have to take you to the hospital to check you and the baby over." Said the lady, "Can you two help her up." She asked Fred and George

George put the rat down, who crawled away and went to help his brother.

At the hospital, the family was noticed and Ginny and James was checked over and everything was fine, but the lady who was at the house earlier on told Ginny to talk someone about what happen and then police were called to take Lucy into custody, she were to spend a couple weeks in a rehab centre.

* * *

_Yes. I know LAME. but yes, it will have to do_

_Ok, this chapter was pretty hard to write and I know I don't like it at all. So you don't need to review and tell me that because I already know._


	9. The End

_Last chapter and then I only have one story to work on and I'll be taking a rest after that. A long rest, I suppose. Studies are getting important and I have to start thinking about what I want to do and what University I want to go to. I don't want to leave school! I love it! Ok…I so did not say that._

* * *

Harry shoved a pillow over his head as someone started jumping up and down on his bed.

"DADDY!" came a muffled yell "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Harry shut his eyes tightly but it didn't block out the tiny voice "Mummy says it time for breakfast and I had to wake you up and if you didn't wake up that I could eat your breakfast and you would miss out on having your favorite pancakes."

Harry tried not to moan, banana pancakes for breakfast sounded delicious. He removed the pillow and saw James smiling up at him with his brown eyes and red hair; he was only five years old and had four year old brother Albus and two year old sister, Lily.

"Are you coming?" asked James, his brown eyes huge and a reminder of Ginny, which made Harry, always give in.

"Yes," answered Harry getting out of bed and grabbing James and threw him over his shoulder which made him squeal all the way down to the kitchen. "Good morning," he greeted everyone over James's squeal; he kissed Ablus's and Lily's head and Ginny on the lips before dropping James on to his chair.

"I got dad out of bed for you," smiled James

Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "Where's my pancakes?"

"Pancakes?" said Ginny, "No, pancakes, just sausages and bake beans."

Harry looked at his son who was grinning from ear to ear, Harry shook his head and said, "I swear, you really are going to be your namesake."

9 years later, Harry knew he was right as he watched his son ruffle his hair and grin a stunning smile at a girl, who rolled her eyes and walked away. Yes, he was like his namesake.

_The End_

_Happy ending._


End file.
